


I Didn't Know

by IfAnyOneKnew



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, May the Force Be With You, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - Freeform, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfAnyOneKnew/pseuds/IfAnyOneKnew
Summary: Poe finds himself spending his free time at the bedside of Finn, with feelings brewing even before there eyes meet again.





	

The doors to the med bay opened and Poe Dameron, slipped inside, offering charming smiles to the healers who knew him all too well, especially now. Before now Poe had only come through the med bay for a few sutures, the occasional bacta patch for a burn or scrape. Now he spent every free minute, a book in one hand and a orange and white droid at his heels. He slipped into the last room in the haphazard complex, it was more like a storage closet but it was the best place to keep its lone occupant safe and away from prying eyes. 

Poe took his usual seat beside the life support chamber that was slowly healing the former storm trooper Finn. The other man had been in stasis for months now, healing from a lightsaber wound that should have killed him, but Luke, General Organa's twin brother said it was the will of the force that had kept Finn from death on Starkiller base. Poe had meant the strange hermit a few times, the man now secluded himself to an unoccupied wing of the battle ship where he trained Rey.

"Hey buddy" he said softly tapping a combination that let the clear glass of the tube slide away so poe could gently hold Finn's hand. Lacing his calous rough hand through Finn's limp fingers he said "Today was rough, we did a supply run over Endor and there space pirates, pirates of all things! They attacked us and i almost lost my friend Snapp, i told you about him before." Poe continued to tell Finn about his day while BB-8 settled next to the tube, communicating with the technology in the chamber so he could see how Finn was doing. This was there routine, every morning Poe would wake up, eat with his squad go for a run, shower then receive his mission for the day. When he was done he would come home to the ship and he and BB-8 would sit with Finn until visiting time was up. 

Leaning back in his seat Poe held Finn's hand in his lap and opened up the novel he was reading and began to read out loud. "They say love is the fruit of hope, and on that night this proved to be true." After reading that line out loud he cursed and put the book down rubbing his forhead with the back of his hand. "Love" he scoffed ruefully, "Ya know Finn..i didn't know what love was..not until Rey brought you home and you..." 

He broke off the moment he saw Chewbacca carrying the near dead Finn off the Falcon playing in his mind. He swallowed his throat thick with emotion "Its dumb isn't it" he croaked "I barely know you really, but in the space of two days I was in more shit then I ever was with anyone, when you smiled at me I thought I saw stars exploding behind you. I felt my stomach do backflips and...well I never felt like that you know?" 

Tentatively he pressed a light kiss to the back of Finn's hand before continuing to speak "all my life I read these dumb books on data pads and even on old paper and I heard how people felt like there gut did backflips when they saw someone and I didn't know how true that was until you ran up to me that day after Takodana...I care about you Finn and I..."  
He broke off again and fought the tears that threatened to fall when alarms went off on the pod. The life support chamber began to give off a siren like sound and Poe flinched dropping Finn's hand "BB get help!" Poe cried and he stood as the droid whirled from the room. 

Standing over Finn he looked for a sign to what was wrong when he saw it...his eye lids..they were moving. "Finn.." he gasped "Come on Finn don't go" Healers rushed into the room, one of them pulling Poe aside to make room for the droid that followed, the med droid carried syringes and one of the healers grabbed one. "Come on kid we've had you this long" the head healer swore a oath as he stabbed Finn in the arm with the need and injected him.

BB-8 beeped and joined Poe in the door way both man and droid watching with eyes and optical lenses wide with fear as the doctors worked on Finn. Then... it happened... the machines stopped wailing with alarm and slowly as if surfacing from beneath a tremendous weight...Finn opened his eyes. 

\-------

"Come one you can do it" Poe encouraged Finn as he held out his hands to stabilize the other man as the former storm trooper took his first step out of the lift chair he had been using since he had woke up a week ago. Finn stumbled and his hands grabbed onto Poe's forarms and Poe stood straight slowly, helping Finn straighten, "See I told you" Poe said his grin wide enough to split the galaxy. Finn returned his smile cautiously "I can do this..i can do this.." he said to himself softly and took his first step letting Poe help him. Clapping filled the room from where Rey sat on a pile of dura crates watching the pair. Finn blushed and took another step and BB-8 whirred with joy. 

\-------

The moment Finn woke up, Poe's life changed, he went from reading to a lifeless body to spending his nights helping Finn with his rehabilitation, slowly watching him learn to walk on tired legs and soon they were running together. The General would come visit Finn some evenings, smiling warmly as she watched Poe help Finn stretch out his lethargic muscles, she even managed to make Commander Skywalker come down to see Finn and teach him some exercises to help him regain his strength. Leia warned Poe about exhausting himself but Poe didn't care, so long as he could spend as much time with Finn as he could. 

Most nights were spent in the empty cargo bay, watching the Stars and talking about their lives. Finn would tell stories about his life with the first order, the good and the bad and despite the fact it was usually about the bad stuff he still found a way to turn a bad story into something to laugh at. By the time they would part with the night, Poe's ribs hurt from laughing and he was tired in the best way possible. 

One night as they sat leaning against a crate close enough to space that all that separated the was a force field, Finn turned to Poe. "When i was asleep" he said slowly making Poe turn to look at him "Hm?" he mumbled around a piece of meat jerky. "Did you...um.. ever talk to me..?" Finn asked his ebony cheeks turning a light shade of red along his jaw line. Poe swallowed hard but smiled "Yeah i told you about my day and vented about my frustration and stuff. Why do you ask?" 

Unable to hold his gaze Finn looked out at the stars and took a deep breath "I keep having this dream where..i'm asleep and...i hear your voice and your telling me about...stars exploding and back flips." Poe froze, his jaw working as he tried to think of what to say, he caught Finn looking at him out of the corner of his eye and he tried to speak but nothing came out. 

The silence stretched between them like death and Poe's pulse thundered in his ears, "You know.." Finn began his eyes no on his hands "Growing up int he First Order there was no such thing as love, attraction was reduced to fraternization and it was forbidden above all things. We cared about the order, we cared about winning but we weren't even supposed to care about our squad...." Slowly Poe turned his eyes on Finn to watch as he reminisced on his childhood..his life with those monsters. 

"Love was just a word, I didn't even know what love was..." Finn turned his eyes to meet Poe's gaze and Poe froze his eyes wide with a mixture of fear and hope. "Until I met you...Your so beautiful inside and out..you never gave up on me..not for a second yo-" Finn never finished his words as Poe leapt at him, knocking Finn from the seated position he was on to the floor of the cargo bay and pressed his lips to his. Finn flinched at the attack but as he registered what was happening he let his eyes close and wrapped his arms around Poe, kissing him back as best he could. 

The kiss lasted for a few moments before Poe drew back, realizing what he did he blinked and looked down at Finn he laid beneath him now, his body relaxed and embracing Poe's in return. 

"I love you" Poe croaked and Finn with a small smile said "I know."


End file.
